


If I stay

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Endless love - Freeform, F/M, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, selfish pride, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: She was too selfish for her own sake, she wanted to know who soldier 76 is and what she got was devastating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second (I think) NSFW with Feels OTP of Mercy 76, but NEED NOT TO WORRY YOUNG ONE, I didn’t separate them as a form of breakup, there is a reason why it happened.

“Soldier 76 I need you to escort Angela” a stoic faced gorilla explained, a white haired soldier approached Winston as he held his rifle “Is there someone I should take with me?” Winston called out for Ana as his support.

“It’s good to work with you again Ja…” as 76 glared at Ana, she stopped immediately and she nodded as Winston called for Angela, “Mercy, your escort has arrived, they will meet you outside the ship as a firm voiced European woman responded “Nein, I’ll meet them now”

Ana whispered to 76 as he was staring at the door, “You think Angela would know who you are?” she heard a pneumatic response of 76’s mask “That’s impossible but maybe yes, maybe she won’t know, who knows” Ana laughed but Mercy heard them and started to approach them.

“Winston, I didn’t know that this deceitful monster will escort me, can I at least have Genji or McCree? Or even Tracer” as she had a scorned look at the dumbfounded masked man, Ana sarcastically remarked “Wow, nice to know you’re still close to her” she saw his hand tighten with irritation and stopped.

“Nonsense Mercy, I have my hands full and they’re all working, so I picked them out for you” Winston didn’t know why Angela would berate Soldier 76.

~2 days ago~

Mercy removed the blood soaked jacket from the bloodied masked man. He was barely conscious as he tried to fight off the feeling of bleeding out, “Don’t die on me 76, you still have to date me” she smirked, he had no response as he blacked out from losing pints of blood.

She didn’t know why she did it, but out of curiosity she took few blood samples from the unconscious man without his consent, hiding the vial for further testing. She was alone in her office as she took a blood analyzer and former Overwatch member’s and officers medical chart as she tried to match the blood to the former and current members.

‘MATCH FOUND’ the AI exclaimed as she gently dropped the medical charts, she smirked as she responded to herself “Alright Angela, it’s time to see who soldier 76 is” she matched the blood with over hundreds of thousands of Overwatch members and it found a match, she printed the results and it horrified her.

The paper she’s holding was nearly torn from the grip the moment she saw the name on it “Overwatch Strike Commander, Jack Morrison Status: Killed in Action” her normal sky blue eyes went dark when she saw that the man lying down in her Med Bay is the same person that she loved five years ago.

How can she tell her little boy that his father was still alive, she constantly lied to him saying that he was a hero, and he died to protect the world, how can she lie to him that he returned back to the land of the living just to mess up her life and their son.

She detested Jack for lying and turning his back on his family, especially on his son who keeps on asking where he is, she detested him for everything he did, and she detested herself for inviting Soldier 76 on her life only to turn out that he’s Jack.

There she felt anger at Jack, “You left me, you son of a bitch, I will never forgive you” she muttered to herself while looking at the window watching Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

~Later that day after the escort mission~

They were all tired, but Jack was growing uneasy at the stare that Mercy was giving him, “Is there a problem doc? You seem stressed” he knelt in front of her but she shouted at him “I’M FINE GOD DAMNIT” as she pushed him down, Ana saw him when he was shoved to the ground as she helped him stand up, “we have to talk, so come with me” Ana motioned her thumb to tell Jack to follow Angela to her office.

“You….. You had the guts to show yourself to me and to know that we buried you” she screamed at 76 while muffling he voice down from her closed office, “What buried?” she slapped his masked face as he saw tears running down on her eyes.

“Don’t play dumb to me, I know your secret, MORRISON” he was surprised not because she knows who he is, but on how she emphasized his last name, “I’m not stupid, Jack. Give me a reason not to get your ass arrested this instant” he felt exposed as he removed his mask making Angela even more agitated.

“Don’t you show your face to me Jack, you don’t deserve to even look at me” her hands forcefully slapped Jack as her wedding ring from him made scratches on his face, his cheeks were burning red and was bleeding from the cuts that her wedding ring made to him.

_Good going Jack, you screwed up_

_When will you ever stop on screwing up?_

_When will you stop on making people suffer?_

_When will you man up to face the consequences?_

_You are only here to fail_

_You are only here to hurt_

_You don’t deserve to be happy_

_You should just go and burn in hell_

_You will die alone_

_And there will be no one to save you_

Those words were embedded on his soul as he saw his wife crying and angry at him “ _There will be no one to save you_ ” her endless assault on him took on a heavy toll as he caught both of her hands and pinned her to the wall.

“I know, please Angela let me explain” but her tears were flowing down her eyes, this was easily avoidable if he didn’t bleed in front of her, and she didn’t stealthily tested his blood, “ _when will you stop screwing up_ ” she looked at him straight in the eye as she said “What’s there to explain, we’re done here” as she pushed him and she removed her ring.

“Listen to me” he insisted, “I know I was wrong, but I also need to hear it from you, I know you are the only one who will answer this for me” he closed his distance back to her “just tell me where did I go wrong and tell me if you will forgive me” as he ran his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears, “If you can’t forgive me, I will gladly leave you and you won’t see me again, just say the word, and if you still love me and you understand why I left, I will give you all the answers you need from me”

Neither of them knows that Ana was listening behind the closed door of Angela’s office as she heard a heart breaking “NO JACK, I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE” a click of the door, and there stood a mask less Jack, as Ana approached him he motioned his hand to signal her to stay away from him, she followed but she entered Angela’s office.

She saw her crying as she saw her wedding ring smeared with dry blood, “Angela, can we talk” as Angela wiped away her tears, she forced a weak smile “Yes, sure” Ana held her by the shoulder as she said “you still love him don’t you?” Angela nodded weakly as Ana asked another question “then why make him leave?” she saw her cry again.

“He broke his promise to me that he won’t ever leave me, but he did break it, he was a liar, he doesn’t deserve my forgiveness” breathless sorrow as Ana wiped her tears and removed her eye patch, “Angela, my other eye can’t see, but it witnessed how he loved you” she was puzzled with Ana’s answer “Angela, why are you still alive? Even when you are assigned to missions so dangerous even a simple medic won’t go?” Angela never realized how but she saw every field she was assigned to, was cleared off of resistance.

“Oh my god, NO” she looked at Ana, “It was him who cleared all of those place you were assigned, and the last time he cleared an area for you, he went all out that he ended up nearly dying of blood loss” GOD Angela was so selfish, she didn’t realize that Jack was taking care of her even though he was away for five years.

“Hey 76” Winston chased him, as Jack faced him for the first time without a mask “Commander? We thought you were dead” as Winston saw a large mask crash in front of him, it was Jack, with a fit of anger he smashed his visor in front of him “WELL I’M HERE NOW, AND YOU WON’T SEE ME AGAIN” it was the first time that Winston saw soldier 76 without both his signature jacket and his visor.


	3. Chapter 3

A scream from across the hall was heard from the whole base “JACK!!! PLEASE COME BACK” Winston saw Angela running down the hall, “Winston where did he go?” as Winston pointed outside the base, she rushed out.

Jack was nowhere in sight, but instead she saw a pulse rifle and some medical canisters that she owned settled down near the entrance with a note.

“ _If you are reading this you knew right from the beginning that_ _I’m leaving you and I wanted to thank you for all the love you gave me, and all the care that you made me experience in my short stay at Overwatch now and before, I know you will run back because I know Ana, she’ll talk some sense into you, but I only follow your words, and I know all too well that you’ll say that you don’t want to see me again. I know I had so much regrets but showing myself to you is not one of them, if I stay with you, I will lead your life into chaos again and I know you don’t deserve it, I know if I stay you’ll love me out of pity and I don’t want that, I want my Angela to be happy, and I want my Angela to be happy to whoever she’ll go with, I want my Angela to sleep soundly at night without the eyes of her silent guardian, and I want to see her hold her at the arm of someone else, I know when you read this note, I am gone, and I don’t want you to look for me, like what you did five years ago. I don’t want to see you cry when you look at your man, I want you to bear the child of that lucky man; I want you to….. I want you to be happy without me, and I want you to forget that I ever existed in your life, so Goodbye Angela, I loved you, and I will always will._

_Love, Jack Morrison_

_Your silent guardian_ ”

She fell on her knees where she cried, Winston assisted her up as she sat down at the bench at the entrance of the base, she felt like a monster for sending away a man that literally cared for her, Ana on the other hand was trying to contact Jack through his communicator but only to fall on deaf ears.

_“Like a ghost, he left for the void_

_Abandoned by his Angel with nothing to lose_

_Fallen on deaf ears he traveled_

_He carried on_

_With no legacy but his own_

_Wreathed in Black he walked his wake_

_Like a ghost he fade”_

Sorrowful cries filled the lobby of the base as Angela cried “Jack” breathless whimpers filled the silence, “JACK” her calls for him to return were futile, she prayed for him to come back, but he never did, “Ana, why didn’t you tell me? Why?” her neat makeup formed wet black marks that dripped on her face as Ana slapped her face for the first time and said “Jack gave you his all, but you were too selfish to even care for him, either Jack or Soldier 76 he was still your man, but you were too sullen” Ana cried as she held Angela while she was crying “I’m sorry Angela, I’m sorry I hit you” her old friend was crying.

Angela never felt so defeated, this was not how she feels when she loses a patient fighting for his life, this was like 5 years ago starting all over again, from the apparent death of Jack to her sending him away with the guilt that she didn’t love him anymore.

Angela felt the need to be lost; she saw her whole world crumble before her, she had a lot of words to say to him, she wants to tell him she missed him, she wanted to kiss him again and again, she wanted to make love with him again, she all wanted to do that, but her emotions got mixed up the moment she knew he was still alive.

Countless of hours, she sat at the entrance of the base while waiting for her man to return; day and night she hoped and prayed  and she spent many seconds on looking at the skies waiting for his eventual return.

Eventually her health deteriorated, but she never stopped on hoping that he returns, Ana promised her that she’ll look for him but even Ana turned up missing, she cried every night, and at day she mourns, at the verge that her glowing skin went to sickly pale, her body went weaker and weaker every minute from starvation and her perfect blue eyes were now purplish with her eye-bags, and even her kissable lips were now chapped with lack of nutrients.

Every one of her friends wanted to see her smile again, but none had succeeded, even the young Hana Song, that made Angela smile failed at making her smile, that it came to the point that every one of her friends felt the sadness that she was feeling.

Angela felt delusional, seeing Jack everywhere she looks, making her feel the toll of her fault; she was grievously destroying herself, as one mention of his name made her cry.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a year for her to recover from her grievous mistake. A mistake she will never repeat, but in this life, a huge encore called life, there can be changes, short but major changes on the outcome of her life.

She was back on the field a strong woman no, A changed woman, she still owned their wedding ring but it was on a form of necklace with a pendant beside it, the pendant was a picture of ‘Him’ that she held dear the most, in the span of one year, she rejected every man that came for her heart, because she knows that they can’t achieve what the last man she sent away had.

As this story progress, it is said that life is a huge encore and when you finished something, there is someone who will always ask for more, and she asked for this and she wholeheartedly received it.

It was a very dangerous mission, where McCree was the one heading this mission, she was going with the team of McCree when she went to cover, but she saw someone familiar that made her stand up, “Ja..Jack?” she dropped her staff and walked towards a direction that nobody saw.

“McCree LOOK!” Tracer pointed as they saw her walking at the middle of the crossfire, “Damn it, D.Va, Tracer get her, she’s losing it again” the two nodded and began to follow her to save her, Tracer got there first and she was tugging at the arm of Angela to return back to cover, “No, Lena, look it’s Jack” as tears started rolling down her eyes, “Angela, Jack isn’t here, it’s just your imagination” suddenly she started breaking free off of Tracer and ran straight into a man who saw her and threw a grenade where she was standing,

“ANGELA NO!!” there was an explosion, Tracer looked both anticipation and horror as the smoke dissipated, there was a man holding her, she was on top of him breathing heavily from the terror of near death, she felt the same heartbeat that Jack had, but to her dismay it was just McCree, “you need to take a rest” as McCree dusted his pants and lit another cigar, “Hana  look after Angela here, we’ll do the rest of the mission without support” the young lady nodded and sat her robot beside her and dismounted it, she sat down with her as she started crying at her shoulder.

 “Angela, please you have to be strong, we’re starting to lose you again” she embraced Angela as she cried, “I don’t know, I thought I was strong for this but I always feel guilty of sending him away” she held Hana’s hand tightly due to guilt and as McCree radioed in  “it’s all done, we secured the objective”

They were setting up for the new base when McCree called out for Mercy, “Yes?” she plainly replied, McCree was sitting at the stairs of the base when he pointed out a hooded woman who was closing in, “Ana” as Angela ran towards her, “Where is Jack?” Ana had no reply but rather, Angela felt a warm touch on her back, she ran her hand on her nape as she felt a cold shiver on her back.

Another touch was on her shoulder, it was gentle and smooth as an invisible kiss was felt on her neck, Angela saw Ana’s reaction as she spoke “Jack, that’s enough, just show yourself” and as an electric sound was heard, and there revealed a light haired man with a visible scar showing on his face, “Hi Angela” as Angela’s expression changed from puzzled to in tears as she was in front of the man who cared for her that she sent away.

Rough calloused fingers wiped the tears on her cheeks as another hand felt her warm cheek, she returned the favor by touching his cheeks and running her finger tracing the scar on his face, assuming that she was just hallucinating.

But McCree was there with them, so it wasn’t just her and with shaky breath, she spoke his name once again, “Jack” and the man smiled and replied “I missed you very much Angela” while he solemnly embraced her while she had a surprised yet in tears expression.

Angela thanked Ana for finding him and taking him back to her while Ana watched as they kissed again for the first time in many years of her longing to him. “ _They were kindred spirits_ ” Ana said to McCree, “Come, Jesse, let’s leave them alone to catch up together” as she opened the entrance of the Base.

They sat together while watching the sunset, as Angela tangled her fingers on Jack’s; she asked “How did you vanish before? It was so…. Fast” he rested his head on hers as he replied “does it matter?” and Angela shook her head claiming that she missed the chance to tell her how much she appreciated him.

She kissed him, again and again trying to elicit a pleasurable sensation on her body, as she was carried by Jack inside the base looking for a place where she could rest with him. As they laid down in bed, she wanted to let him feel her once again, remembering that she bore him his son six years ago, and she wanted to feel that pleasure once more.

Wrapping both of them with blankets, she kissed her lover once again as tears started trailing down on her face; Jack looked up in concern “we don’t have to if you can’t” she was unbuttoning her Valkyrie suit while they locked eye contact, “I will do it again and again for you Jack, I am sorry for everything I….” his finger touched her lips, “I can’t turn my back on you, you know I love you” she removed her shirt revealing only her perfect breasts.

She was an emotional wreck, but she needed him again, she wanted to feel him again when she felt a warm kiss on the middle of her breasts, she brushed her hand on his hair while he was supporting her back, Angela elicited short and raspy moan as Jack kissed her abs, he was so considerate that he waited for her to fully be naked before he started stripping for her.

There was no foreplay, because it was long overdue for like six years so she never wasted her time and gently rode him, Jack flinched as it felt tight “I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t see another man since you died and when you left me” both her body and mind was loyal only to Jack that it resisted seeing another male contact, but her body welcomed the warmth of Jack’s touch making it tender for him.

The moonlight illuminated room was filled with gentle moans while she rode her man again, she drew him closer to her, painting a picture of the Jack Morrison she knew, it was a long time that Jack experienced having sex again, it felt so quick that they felt each other’s orgasm, painting her insides white with six years of his loneliness.

They lay together while covered only in blankets, she asked him once more, “How did you vanish?” Jack then carried her on top of him as he said “I ran as fast as I can, just to get away from you, and when Ana found me, she gave me her cloaking device and said to silently watch over you” he kissed her head, “Jack, you’re so considerate, I feel so embarrassed” hot tears dripped on his chest as her hand lay flat on him.

“you don’t need to be embarrassed, I only did what was right for you” he laid her down beside him as he got up from the bed still naked, she closed her hands on him, “Please don’t leave me again” she sat up and embraced him “why should I leave?” he asked “I will stay here with you, I promise” she let go and laid down to sleep.

He wore his clothes back on, as McCree was sitting beside the door “Six years and you didn’t know?” Jack stared at him in bewilderment, “Know what?” he stood up, “She carried your son, for 6 years and 9 months, but you weren’t there” he smoked a cigar when Jack replied “I wouldn’t be soldier 76 if I didn’t know she had my son now would I?” McCree took his hat “Fair point” he tilted his hat as a sign of respect and said “It’s nice to see you again, Jack” he went to his room, and before Jack went back, he said “It’s nice to see you too again” and went inside.

He saw Angela sleeping with an angelic smile on her face, the blanket was messy that her breast were showing but Jack covered it, he sat beside her and touched her face, tears on his eyes flowed as he muttered the words “I’m home” as he laid down and embraced her while she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> And As Always, hit that book mark button if you liked my work, and if you extremely love it, Make intimate love with the Kudos button  
> Also hit me up with your comments and requests as well as suggestions I will be sure to read it all  
> Subscribe to me if you want to see future NSFW content   
> and as always, thank you for your support and I'll Talk to you later :)


End file.
